Luna
Luna is one of the six elemental witches in Luminous Arc 2: Will, carrying the title of Tide Witch(Witch of Affectionate Water in japanese version). Background Luna has a great love of water, as befits the Witch of Tides. Her love of water extends to her body as well as her mind, as she is prone to great thirsts. A rather wishy-washy character, she apparently teaches apprentices of Water magic, as well as being the primary teach of Runeolinguistics, the runic language of magic. Her seemingly air-headed personality belies a great intellect, as proved by her in-depth understanding of Runeolinguistics, which is no easy subject, as well as her magical skill and her possession of an Elemental Crest. Involvement Not too long before the player begins the story, Luna stole the Enigmatron from the Rev Magic Academy. This device is said to have some great importance, but the reason for this is initially unknown to the player at the time. She ran away to Lago Spring in Calzard Region and hide there. Caught After going to the Rev Magic Academy and meeting Dia who joins the party and gives the group the task of finding Luna and the Enimgatron. When found, her great thirst is rapidly made apparent, as she needs water before she can make a coherent sentence. After being given some water, Dia attempts to get her to return to her post as a teacher, and to return the Enigmatron. Luna protests and flees, forcing the group to chase her. Unfortunately, Fatima and Josie beat them to her and reveal that they had been following the player, in order to locate the Enigmatron for their own uses. After a battle, they steal the Enigmatron and escape. Luna soon after makes her pledge to Roland, allowing him to utilize water. Contract with Roland For much of the story line Luna doesn't play much larger roles until Roland becomes a Master. When Roland returns with Sadie from the Master Trial, Luna (as well as Dia) is shocked to find out that they have United. Luna blurts out that she wanted to be the first. Luna instantly grabs Roland and request to Unite with Roland as well. Roland, flustered, asks if they should go somewhere else. Luna replies "No! We'll just have to be exhibitionists! Time to Unite!" and proceeds to bond with the newly appointed Master. Afterwards, Luna's roles are generally minor, but she plays a growing part in the side missions. Return of the Enigmatron The Enigmatron is given back to Luna by Fatima in order for her to help Ayano sealed Bharva's Silver Magic and succeeded. Personality Like the element that she governed, her personality can be described in similar fashion as water. Normally Luna is a rather carefree and easy going person, which make people often thought that she isn't a hard person to talk with. She is also kind and popular as well as mature and very intellectual despite her appearance. However if pressured, Luna's personality will change to to something that can be called "bold". Evidenced by that she stoled Enigmatron from the museum, ran away to Calzard, resists the "capture" from the party and engaged in the battle with Fatima. Lastly, she can be quite "exhibitionist" as mentioned during the Unite Ceremony. Her main passion is pure water, good tea and lovely flower. Contrary to her "exhibitionist" personality, she hate to "exhibits" her weight data. Stat and Abilities Luna, like Rasche, has lowest action order out of all playable units, and just like Rasche, this serves to balance out her powerful abilities. Luna possesses two healing spells in her arsenal, Purifying Water and Curall. Purifying water removes all status ailments and also recovers a decent amount of HP, while Curall heals the highest amount of health out of all of the healing spells. To compensate for this, Aqua Squall deals lower damage than the other High-Tier spells and she has rather average magic stat along with lower HP compared to the other witches. Increasing her HP can benefit her cause she can tank huge amount of magical damage(and by extent, physical one too) making her role is similar to Rasche who is also a damage tanker. Also, she is one of the party member with highest resistance in the game making magic almost useless against her. Luna could be considered a replacement healer, to take the place of Pip. Though she cannot cast Mass Regen, and constantly restore HP over time, Luna makes up for it by being able to also go on the offensive with her Aqua Hammer and Aqua Squall spells. As well, Luna's Flash Drive is also ranged, giving her a slight advantage over Pip's Flash Drive, which only targets units near him. At the same time, this can prove disadvantageous, especially during the Hot Springs fights, where Vanessa (and her Fire Kopins) can deal tons more damage against her, due to their elements opposing. Equipping Snuff Charm to Luna can counter this, because any Fire Damage dealt to her will be laughable (even Vanessa's FD: Phoenix), as long as she didn't get hit by physical attack, especially Kopin Poke. Arts lunaaquahammer.PNG|Aqua Hammer lunapurewater.PNG|Purifying Water lunarevive.PNG|Revive lunacurall.PNG|Curall luminousarcaquasquall.PNG|Aqua Squall Flash Drives lunafd11.PNG|Aqua Strike LV1: An endless deluge! lunafd21.PNG|Aqua Strike LV2: An endless deluge! lunafd31.PNG|Aqua Strike LV3: An endless deluge! lunafd12.PNG|An endless deluge! (LV1) lunafd22.PNG|An endless deluge! (LV2) lunafd32.PNG|An endless deluge! (LV3) Luminous Arc 3 The Origin Spring Luna is the guardian of Tide Spring in Luminous Arc 3. She was the first one to meet Levi and his group. Recognizing her, Sara recited the legend of Tide Witch and it stated that Luna, while rather easy-going, is quite bold in dangerous situation. Catching her interest, she informed them that they are from another world, the flip world and that they are at the Origin Spring, a place where witches meet and wondered that it's maybe a door that connects with Levi's world. After finished the first battle and congratulates them, and says that they are very impressive. She lets Kopins in the spring but stops Haine from entering, since this is Tide Spring and only water elemental users may enter. Skills Flash Drive Luna´s FD Aqua Strike remake (LA3).png|Aqua Strike: An endless deluge! An endless deluge!.png|An endless deluge! Item Drops Upon defeated, Luna drops the following material and Lapis. Quotes *"I'm counting on you, water!" *"So...Thirsty..." *"Go!" *"Take a look at this!" Gallery lunawedding.PNG|Luna in a wedding dress lunaswimsuit.png|Luna in her swimsuit lunaopening2.PNG|Luna as seen in the opening lunawallpaper1.jpg lunafdrip.png|Luna's Flash Drive, Aqua Strike lunafdrip2.png|Luna's Flash Drive, Aqua Strike(Alternate) Luna´s Final Intermission.png|Luna´s Final Intermission Trivia *Luna and Dia are both teachers at the Rev Magic Academy. *Luna not only teaches Water magic, but is regarded by many as the most beautiful teacher of the school, as told by Althea. *Luna has a specialization in research and analyzation of spells, as well as great knowledge of Witch History and Runeolinguistics. *Luna is the only witch to not possess second-tier spell in her arsenal, Wave Sphere. See also * Mel * Elulu * Lyra Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Water Category:Female